communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:SpacePucky/Community-News: Dezember 2017
link=Blog:Community-News|center Herzlich willkommen zur letzten Community-News-Ausgabe des Jahres 2017! In dieser Ausgabe erwartet euch nicht nur ein Rückblick auf den Monat, sondern auch ein Rückblick auf die Highlights des Jahres. Monatsrückblick Bevor wir zum großen Jahresrückblick kommen, nehmen wir uns aber erst kurz Zeit, um auf den vergangenen Monat und seine Blog-Highlights zu schauen. Comic-Filme Unser Comic-Captain Captain Schlabberhose hat seinen ganz eigenen Jahresrückblick gefeiert und die beste Comicverfilmung 2017 gesucht. Seid gespannt, wer auf dem Siegertreppchen alles Platz nehmen darf und wer gnadenlos unterging: Die beste Comicverfilmung 2017. Admin-Blogs Anfang Oktober startete eine sechsteilige Blogreihe, die ursprünglich von der Mitarbeiterin Sannse verfasst wurde. Damit auch die deutschen Benutzer etwas davon haben, übersetzte Pucky sie für die deutschen Leser. Im letzten Blog geht es um besondere Tücken, die einen als Admin erwarten können: Wie du dich als Admin im wilden Wiki-Dschungel durchschlägst. Winterfilme 2017 Im Winter wird es nicht nur auf der Couch im heimischen Wohnzimmer gemütlich, sondern auch auf den großen roten Kinosesseln. Lasst euch von Spinelli313 inspirieren und werft einen Blick auf ihre Filmvorschau, die komplett ohne Superkräfte auskommt: Winterfilme 2017 – Teil 1. Gaming-Blockbuster 2017 Auch im Bereich der Spiele wurde es Zeit für ein Resümee – und wer könnte dafür besser geeigneter sein, als unser Gaming-Boss ElBosso? Er präsentiert in seinem Block die vier größten Highlights, die in diesem Jahr für Begeisterung und Kontroverse gesorgt haben: Gaming-Blockbuster 2017. Gaming-Rückblick Auch die FANDOM-Gaming-Taskforce ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Tops & Flops des Jahres noch einmal genau zu bewerten. Alle Mitglieder tobten sich aus und präsentieren in dem Blog ihre ganz persönlichen Favoriten: Gaming Rückblick 2017. Rückblick des Entertainment-Newsteams Bei all den vielen Rückblicken darf natürlich auch das Entertainment-Newsteam nicht fehlen. Freut euch auf die besten und schlechtesten Serien, Filme und Animes des Jahres 2017: Der Rückblick des Entertainment-Newsteams. Tipps für Neulinge Mira Laime veröffentlichte kurz vor Weihnachten noch einen Blog, der sich dank tatkräftiger Übersetzungsunterstützung von RainA an alle Neulinge auf FANDOM richtet. Hier erfahrt ihr, dass es gar nicht so schwierig ist, einen kleinen Beitrag auf FANDOM zu leisten und, dass auch ihr es nicht schaffen werdet, das gesamte Internet zu löschen: Tipps für Neulinge auf FANDOM. Nintendo-Weihnachtsgewinnspiel Wer noch nicht das richtige unter dem Weihnachtsbaum hatte, hat noch bis zum 5. Januar Zeit, beim großen Nintendo-Weihnachtsgewinnspiel mitzumachen, um sich einen von 2 New Nintendo 2DS XL inklusive eines Spiels zu sichern: Nintendo 2017 - Das Weihnachts-Gewinnspiel. Auf dem FANDOM-Bauernhof: Silvester mal anders Die beiden Katzenjungen Karo und Karlchen sind stinksauer. Heute ist Silvester und alle feiern große Partys oder haben sich sonst irgendetwas Aufregendes einfallen lassen. Nur sie sitzen mit ihrer Mutti Kathi und den Hunden allein zu Hause. Shanya, das Schaf, hat nämlich heute Morgen noch ein Baby bekommen, und Bauer Wik ist die meiste Zeit im Stall und schaut nach dem Rechten. Karo und Karlchen würden am liebsten weinen. Vor Wut aber! „So’n Quatsch“, mault Karlchen, „Hauptsache, das Baby ist da!“ „Und es ist gesund“, sagt Mutter Kathi. „Silvester“, schimpft Karo, „verpennt es sowieso, aber was wird aus uns?“ Die Beiden sind enttäuscht. Tolle Pläne hatten sie für diesen letzten Tag im Jahr gemacht. Zuerst wollten sie mit Bauer Wik Feuerwerk kaufen und die Scheune schön schmücken und am Abend wären Freunde zum Feiern gekommen. Nun aber ist alles abgesagt, und Karo und Karlchen müssen höchstwahrscheinlich alleine feiern. Nicht einmal Feuerwerk haben sie. Die Hunde können das nämlich nicht leiden, weil es zu laut ist … Naja, verstehen können Karo und Karlchen das schon, aber an Silvester muss man doch auch mal eine Ausnahme machen können, oder? „Blöd“, brummt Karo, „Alle feiern. Nur wir langweilen uns zu Tode.“ „Total alleine sitzen wir hier rum. Gemein!“, sagt Karlchen betrübt. „Alleine? Und ich?“, fragt Bauer Wik, der gerade in die warme Stube kommt. „Bin ich niemand? Wir können doch auch anders aufregend das neue Jahr feiern. Und zwar ganz woanders.“ „Wie das denn?“, fragt Karo. Bauer Wik grinst: „Ich habe eine Idee. Holt mal euren Atlas!“ Und während Karlchen grummelnd auf Atlassuche geht, schaltet Bauer Wik seinen PC ein. „Im Internet“, sagt er und grinst noch mehr, „finden wir nämlich all die Orte, an denen es zu verschiedenen Zeiten gerade Null Uhr ist und das neue Jahr beginnt.“ Ehe sich Karo und Karlchen versehen, tippt Bauer Wik auf die Computertasten und surft mit der Maus – klick, klick, klick – auf dem Bildschirm herum. Ein Bild erscheint. Es ist eine Insel. „Das ist ein Webcam-Bild von den Virgin Islands“, erklärt Wik stolz, „Es zeigt euch, wie es jetzt gerade dort aussieht. Und seht ihr die Uhr am oberen Bildrand? 23.40 Uhr ist es dort. In zwanzig Minuten beginnt dort das neue Jahr, denn es ist die östlichste Insel der Welt, und dort beginnt der neue Tag und damit das neue Jahr am frühesten. Später reisen wir dann nach Neuseeland weiter, dann schauen wir mal, wie die Menschen in Sydney feiern, und dann …“ Karo und Karlchen vergessen, vor lauter Staunen den Mund zu schließen. Woher wusste Bauer Wik das alles? Noch ehe sie fragen können, ruft Wik: „Beeilt euch! Gleich können wir das neue Jahr auf den Virgin Islands begrüßen.“ „Das ist ja super!“, ruft Karo, „Dann feiern wir ja den ganzen Tag Silvester – jedes Mal in einem anderen Land?“ „Stimmt“, sagt Wik und lächelt, „Wir sitzen gemütlich zu Hause und sehen uns die echten Bilder der Webcams im Internet an.“ Er grinst wieder und greift zum Telefon. „Und damit wir nicht vor lauter Feiern verhungern, bestellen wir uns die größte Pizza unseres Lebens, einverstanden?“ „Einverstanden!“, rufen Karo und Karlchen zeitgleich. Sie sind jetzt gar nicht mehr traurig, dass die Fete in der Scheune ausgefallen ist. Wie denn auch bei sooo einem tollen Bauern!? Jahresrückblick Januar Der Januar begann direkt mit einer interessanten Ankündigung: Die Werbung auf FANDOM soll verbessert wird, sodass einerseits die Qualität der Anzeigen steigt und andererseits zum Beispiel die Ladezeit der Seiten verkürzt wird. Das Thema wurde über das Jahr immer wieder aufgegriffen und schließlich wurde auch ein neues Anzeigenlayout eingeführt (aber dazu später mehr).Wir verbessern unsere Werbeanzeigen: die Grundlagen, Was wir bis jetzt geschafft haben, So packen wir es an Außerdem startete im Januar die Blog-Reihe „'Mitarbeiter-Interview'“. Die Idee und das grobe Konzept dafür kam 2016 während einer Chatrunde. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle an ElBosso, der sich um die bisherigen Interviews gekümmert hat.Kategorie:Mitarbeiter-Interview Februar right|120pxIm Februar erschien die erste Ausgabe der Community-News mit Video. Auch die Faulen unter unseren ‚Lesern‘ bekommen dadurch einen Überblick über einige Ereignisse des Monats. Spaß beiseite – Tony steckt in die Video-News viel Zeit und Arbeit (und Nerven). Daher verdienen sie immer einige lobende Worte.Community-News: Februar 2017 März Im März erwartete uns auch schon die nächste große Ankündigung: der Wiki-Modernisierungsprozess. Schrittweise soll diese Modernisierung FANDOM für alle attraktiver machen und an die heutigen Standards anpassen. In einem ersten Schritt wurden uns daher die hervorgehobenen Videos vorgestellt, die zum Beispiel ergänzend auf einigen Artikelseiten zu finden sein sollen. Viele Nutzer im Internet möchten nämlich lieber ohne große Mühe schnell die wichtigsten Informationen erfahren – Videos sind dafür besonders beliebt. Zu dieser Zeit liefen bereits die ersten Video-Tests.Vorstellung: Wiki-Modernisierung Neben der Einführung der hervorgehobenen Videos wurde auch die Modernisierung des Seiten- und Artikelkopfes angekündigt. In einigen Tests im Jahr 2016 hat sich besonders ein Konzept durchgesetzt, das uns im März vorgestellt wurde. Es folgten weitere Tests in mehreren Community.Wiki-Modernisierung Schritt zwei: Kopfbereich der Seite und des Artikels Ende März wurde außerdem das neue Benachrichtigungssystem eingeführt. Seitdem können wir zum Beispiel Benachrichtigungen über neue Beiträge in den Diskussionen bekommen. Besonders wichtig: auch im mobilen Skin sind die Benachrichtigungen zu sehen.Neue Benachrichtigungen zu Diskussionen April Nach den ersten Tests, wurde das Konzept für die hervorgehobenen Videos weiter ausgearbeitet und es fanden Tests mit verschiedenen Arten von Videos statt.Arten von Wiki-Videos und wie sie erstellt werden Auch begannen Tests für ein neues Anzeigenlayout.Fandom testet neue Anzeigenplatzierungen. Mai Im Mai stand die zweite Namensänderung innerhalb kurzer Zeit an: Fortan sollte die Plattform nicht mehr Fandom powered by Wikia, sondern nur noch FANDOM heißen. Wie auch schon bei der ersten Umbenennung, wurden die wichtigsten Umbenennungen dank freiwilliger Hilfe wieder in Rekordzeit erledigt. Neben der Namensänderung gibt es seitdem auch ein neues Logo. Seit Mai ist es auch möglich, hervorgehobene Videos auf Mobilgeräten anzuschauen. Abhängig davon, ob der Artikel eine Infobox hat oder nicht, werden die Videos anders dargestellt.Wiki-Modernisierung: Videos auf Mobilgeräten Besonders interessant war im Mai für die Community auch die Ankündigung der ersten „'Wikianischen Spiele'“. Diese fanden von Juli bis September im Sonic Wiki statt. Viele Wikis sind dabei in verschiedenen Größenklassen und Disziplinen gegeneinander angetreten.Wikianische Spiele (1) Juni Der Juni war vor allem durch eine große Design-Änderung geprägt, denn die neuen Seiten- und Artikel-Header wurden global eingeführt und sorgen seitdem für ein moderneres Aussehen der Seite.Der neue Seiten- und Artikel-Header: Das Offizielle Veröffentlichungs-Datum Gefeiert wurde auch, denn das Entertainment-Newsteam wurde ein Jahr alt.1 Jahr Entertainment-Newsteam Juli Im Juli war es dann mal etwas ruhiger. Erwähnenswert ist aber sicherlich die Einführung des neuen Headers in den DiskussionenNeuer Header in den Diskussionen, die Deaktivierung der „'Wikia-Karten'“ und die Möglichkeit, Blogs im mobilen Skin zu lesen. August Auch im August gab es einige Neuigkeiten rund um die Diskussionen. Seit August ist nämlich die freiwillige Migration von Foren-Beiträgen in die Diskussionen möglich. Wer das Forum nicht länger benutzen, aber auch die Beiträge dort nicht verlieren wollte, hatte damit die Möglichkeit, die Beiträge im Forum in die Diskussionen zu übertragen.Migration von Foren-Beiträgen in die Diskussionen Zur Unterstützung für mit den Diskussionen überforderten Admins/Moderatoren und zur generellen Aufsicht wurden außerdem die globalen Diskussions-Moderatoren eingeführt. Sie sollen vor allem unterstützen, aber können notfalls auch für Ordnung sorgen. Im Team sind auch zwei deutsche Nutzer: DarkBarbarian und Nekky-chan.Die globalen Diskussions-Moderatoren kommen September Nachdem sich im Juli der obere Teil der Seite verändert hat, wurde mit der Einführung des Fan-Feeds im September auch etwas am Ende der Seiten verändert. Er ersetzt den alten „Lies mehr“-Kasten und die Spotlights, welche nun in den Fan-Feed integriert sind. Außerdem findet man darin Vorschläge zum Weiterlesen, hervorgehobene Videos, Vorschläge aus den Diskussionen und gesponserte Inhalte.Die Vorstellung des Fan Feeds - Entdecke FANDOMs Communitys Oktober Im Oktober wurde dann global das bereits zuvor getestete neue Anzeigenlayout eingeführt. Dieses soll die Werbung auf der Seite quantitativ reduzieren, aber dafür die Qualität steigern.Wiki-Modernisierung: Das neue Anzeigenlayout ist da Auch wurde angekündigt, dass die Unterstützung von HTTPS ausgeweitet werden soll. Wichtige Werkzeuge, die wichtige Daten übermitteln, benutzt schon länger HTTPS. Um die für HTTPS nötigen SSL-Zertifikate zu bekommen, wird es in der Zukunft vermutlich zu Änderungen an der URL-Struktur kommen.FANDOM verstärkt HTTPS-Unterstützung zur Verbesserung der Sicherheit November Seit November hat man die Möglichkeit, Bilder in den Diskussionen hochzuladen. Besonders für die GIF-Freunde unter euch war das sicherlich eine tolle Neuigkeit ( )! Diese Bilder bekommen keine Dateiseite und können auch nur in den Diskussionen benutzt werden. Außerdem wurden inaktive Foren in die Diskussionen migriert. Bis zum Ende des Jahres wurde weiter an der Ladegeschwindigkeit gearbeitet.Pläne für die Diskussionen-Funktion für den Rest von 2017 Zu den Blogs Die Highlights der Nutzer Nun haben wir eine Zusammenfassung einiger wichtiger Ereignisse des Jahres rund um FANDOM bekommen. Aber was waren die Hightlights der Nutzer? Diese Frage haben wir einigen von euch gestellt: Cyanide3 Mein Highlight dieses Jahres war der Blog für das Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2-Gewinnspiel (siehe hier). Es war in der Zeit meines Praktikums bei FANDOM und durch den Blog habe ich erfahren, dass es viel Arbeit bedeutet, einen solchen Blog zu erstellen. Es hat mir aber auch gezeigt, dass ich mich nicht alleine durchbeißen muss, sondern immer Kollegen/Freunde/Benutzer an meiner Seite habe, die mir Unterstützung und Feedback garantieren. Und das ist wichtig, damit FANDOM als Community wachsen kann. Klap Trap 1. Mein Highlight begann mit einer Anfrage im ScaryWiki, ob ich Interesse habe, Admin zu werden. Ich habe zugestimmt, die Rechte bekommen und bin seitdem mehr als nur sporadisch im ScaryWiki aktiv. Zu diesem Highlight gehört sicher auch, dass ich meine erste Creepypasta geschrieben habe. Eigentlich ist es eine Urbane Legende, weswegen ich auch sagen muss, dass einige Urbane Legenden gleichzeitig Creepypastas sind. 2. Im Dezember wurde ich Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor. 3. Im März lag ich 10 Tage mit einem Gallenstau im Krankenhaus und habe FANDOM und euch alle sehr vermisst. Natürlich habe ich mich sehr gefreut, wieder nach Hause zu kommen und euch wiederzusehen :) Meister-Keks95 Schon ist wieder ein Jahr rum und es ist so einiges passiert. Schön fand ich, dass die Chat-Runde wieder eingeführt wurde und auch die Wikianischen Spiele als Wiki-übergreifendes Projekt. Aber auch für mich persönlich war das Jahr 2017 recht erfolgreich, eigentlich sogar sehr erfolgreich: als Community-Admin und Bürokrat vertrete ich seit Anfang des Jahres die Jedipedia und leite unseren netten Discord-Server und ich war außerdem dieses Jahr auch vorgestellter Fandom-Autor, was mich persönlich sehr gefreut hat. Mit den neuen Filmen, Büchern und so weiter haben wir ja immer genug zu tun, deshalb blicke ich auf ein erfolgreiches und schönes Jahr zurück und hoffe, dass das nächste mindestens genauso schön wird für uns alle. Nekky-chan Ich bin gerade mal ein Jahr auf FANDOM unterwegs und habe viele tolle und neue Benutzer kennengelernt. Mein Highlight des Jahres war die Gamescom. Sie fand zur Zeit meines Praktikums statt (welches eigentlich das größte Highlight ist :P). Es war zudem auch der erste Besuch auf der Gamescom, der mich zutiefst beeindruckt hat! Besonders Spaß hat mir das kleine Spontan-Interview mit den Entwicklern von Unknown Fate (Unknown Fate) gemacht, in dem ich auch das Spiel in der VR-Version antesten durfte. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie es im Jahr 2018 weitergehen wird, und ob auch die Diskussionen die versprochenen Updates erhalten. Pogodaanton Es hat sich bei FANDOM in den wenigen Jahren, in denen ich anwesend war, viel geändert. Die Seite erneuert sich immer mehr, sie möchte sich noch mehr an die Community wenden, dafür muss sie aber auch neue Medien stärker ansprechen. Mein Jahreshighlight war die Einladung zu den Vanguards, da ich neue Communitys entdecken konnte. Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, für wie viele Sachen es schon Wikis gibt. Klar, es gab einige Inaktive, aber genau dort sehe ich neue Mitglieder, die hier und da etwas verändern, weshalb ich fest der Meinung bin, dass die neuen plattformunabhängigen Tools wie die Diskussionen solchen verlassenen Wikis neues Leben einhauchen werden. Ich hoffe, dass meine Reise als Vanguard weiterhin so interessant bleibt, schließlich gibt es noch vieeele Infoboxen zu portabilisieren. SpacePucky 2017 hat sich auf FANDOM viel getan. Besonders positiv ist mir der Modernisierungsprozess in Erinnerung geblieben. Insbesondere durch das neue Seiten- und Artikelkopf-Design wirken die Wikis gleich ein Stück moderner und freundlicher. Tatsächlich muss ich auch zugeben, dass mir schon länger keine extrem nervigen Werbeanzeigen mehr aufgefallen sind. Natürlich ist es noch immer Werbung, sie muss einem auch nicht immer gefallen und nervt auch hin und wieder. Dennoch ist Werbung notwendig für die Plattform und ich habe durchaus das Gefühl, dass die Qualität der Werbung dieses Jahr gestiegen ist, was natürlich auch ein Ziel des Modernisierungsprozesses war und auch sicherlich weiterhin verfolgt wird. Springteufel Ich fand 2017 besonders spannend, dass der neue Page-Header veröffentlicht wurde. Vielen Dank an alle Communitys, die an den Tests teilgenommen haben, ich hatte mich echt gefreut, dass auch einige deutsche Communitys dabei waren und ich war ganz überwältigt von all dem Feedback, das mich erreichte. Ich mag das moderne Design des Page Headers sehr und seit er jetzt auch auf der Diskussionsseite zu finden ist, ist die Community noch besser mit den Diskussionen verknüpft. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr auf das kommende Jahr und auf noch mehr direkte Zusammenarbeit mit der Community und das ehrliche, positive wie auch kritische, Feedback! Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Vorschau Januar= Vorschau Januar *16. Januar 2018: Anamorphine (PC, PS4) *16. Januar 2018: Subnautica (PC, XBO) - Subnautica-Wiki *18. Januar 2018: World to the West (PC, Switch, Wii U) *19. Januar 2018: Ni No Kuni II: Schicksal eines Königreichs (PC, PS4) - Ni No Kuni-Wiki *19. Januar 2018: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (PS4, PSV) - Digimon-Wiki *23. Januar 2018: Lost Sphear (PC, PS4, Switch) *23. Januar 2018: Iconoclasts (PC, PS4, PSV) *24. Januar 2018: The Inpatient (PS4) *26. Januar 2018: Monster Hunter: World (PC, XBO, PS4) - Monster Hunter-Wiki *26. Januar 2018: Dragon Ball: FighterZ (PC, XBO, PS4) - Dragon Ball-Wiki *26. Januar 2018: Railway Empire (PC, XBO, PS4) *30. Januar 2018: Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (PS4) - Final Fantasy-Wiki *30. Januar 2018: Remothered: Tormented Fathers (PC, XBO, PS4) |-| Rückblick Dezember= Rückblick Dezember *01. Dezember 2017: Doom VFR (PC, PS4) - Doom-Wiki *01. Dezember 2017: Seven: The Days Long Gone (PC, PS4) *01. Dezember 2017: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Switch) - Xenoblade-Wiki *05. Dezember 2017: Dead Rising 4 (PC, XBO, PS4) *05. Dezember 2017: Destiny 2: Fluch des Osiris (PC, XBO, PS4) - Destiny-Wiki *05. Dezember 2017: Steep: Road to the Olympics (PC, XBO, Ps4) *07. Dezember 2017: Spellforce 3 (PC) - Spellforce-Wiki *08. Dezember 2017: Hello Neighbor (PC, XBO) *12. Dezember 2017: Fallout 4 VR (PC) - Fallout-Wiki *12. Dezember 2017: Okami HD (PC, XBO, PS4) - Okami-Wiki *15. Dezember 2017: Unepic (PC, XBO, PS4, PSV, Switch, Wii U) *29. Dezember 2017: Demons Age (PC, XBO, PS4) *31. Dezember 2017: Strange Brigade (PC, XBO, PS4) Serien / TV-Shows Vorschau Januar= Vorschau Januar ; TV * 02. Januar 2018: Family Guy Staffel 15 startet auf ProSieben * 02. Januar 2018: Superstore Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben * 02. Januar 2018: The Mick Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 02. Januar 2018: The Simpsons Fortsetzung von Staffel 28 auf ProSieben * 04. Januar 2018: Der Lehrer Staffel 6 startet auf RTL * 04. Januar 2018: Magda macht das schon Staffel 2 startet auf RTL * 04. Januar 2018: New Girl Fortsetzung von Staffel 5 auf Sixx * 07. Januar 2018: Back in the Game Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 08. Januar 2018: NCIS: Los Angeles Fortsetzung von Staffel 8 auf Sat.1 * 08. Januar 2018: Scropion Staffel 4 startet auf Sat.1 * 08. Januar 2018: The Big Bang Theory Staffel 11 startet auf ProSieben * 08. Januar 2018: The Grinder Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 08. Januar 2018: Vorstadtweiber Staffel 3 startet auf ORF Eins * 08. Januar 2018: Young Sheldon Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 10. Januar 2018: Superior Donuts Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 10. Januar 2018: Zoo Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben !letzte Staffel! * 17. Januar 2018: Workaholics Staffel 7 startet auf Comedy Central * 18. Januar 2018: Criminal Minds Staffel 13 startet auf Sat.1 * 24. Januar 2018: Gone Staffel 1 startet auf VOX * 30. Januar 2018: Beck is Back Staffel 1 startet auf RTL !SERIENSTART! ; Streaming/Pay-TV * 01. Januar 2018: Lovesick Staffel 3 startet auf NETFLIX * 01. Januar 2018: The Catch Staffel 2 startet auf Universal Channel * 01. Januar 2018: Young Justice Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 02. Januar 2018: Frequency Staffel 1 startet auf Sat.1 emotions * 02. Januar 2018: McMafia Staffel 1 startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! * 02. Januar 2018: The Good Doctor Staffel 1 startet auf SKY 1 !SERIENSTART! * 02. Januar 2018: The Heart Guy Staffel 2 startet auf SKY 1 * 03. Januar 2018: Emerald City Staffel 1 startet auf RTL PASSION !SERIENSTART! * 03. Januar 2018: Scorpion Staffel 4 startet auf ProSieben FUN * 04. Januar 2018: Mammon Staffel 2 startet auf SONY Channel * 04. Januar 2018: The Halycon Staffel 1 startet auf Entertain TV Serien !SERIENSTART! * 05. Januar 2018: Devilman Crybaby Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 05. Januar 2018: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX * 05. Januar 2018: The End of F***ing World Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 05. Januar 2018: The Exorcist Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben FUN * 08. Januar 2018: Star Trek: Discovery Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 10. Januar 2018: Ripper Street Staffel 5 startet auf RTL CRIME * 11. Januar 2018: Slasher Staffel 2 startet auf 13th Street * 12. Januar 2018: Disjointed Fortsetzung von Staffel 1 auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 12. Januar 2018: Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams Staffel 1 startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! * 15. Januar 2018: Channel Zero Staffel 1 startet auf TNT Serie !SERIENSTART! * 17. Januar 2018: The Gifted Staffel 1 startet auf FOX !SERIENSTART! * 19. Januar 2018: Grace and Frankie Staffel 4 startet auf NETFLIX * 23. Januar 2018: Van Helsing Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX * 23. Januar 2018: Black Lightning Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 25. Januar 2018: Snowfall Staffel 1 startet auf FOX !SERIENSTART! * 26. Januar 2018: One Day at a Time Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX * 26. Januar 2018: Pastewka Staffel 8 startet auf AMAZON Video * 29. Januar 2018: American Crime Story Staffel 2 startet auf SKY Atlantic * 29. Januar 2018: Büro der Legenden Staffel 3 startet auf RTL CRIME * 31. Januar 2018: Divorce Staffel 2 startet auf SKY Atlantic |-| Rückblick Dezember= Rückblick Dezember ; TV * 07. Dezember 2017: Queen of the South Staffel 2 startet auf DMAX * 07. Dezember 2017: Top of the Lake Staffel 2 startet auf arte * 10. Dezember 2017: Star Wars Rebels Staffel 4 startet auf Disney XD ; Streaming/Pay-TV * 01. Dezember 2017: Dark Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 01. Dezember 2017: Lore Staffel 1 startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! * 06. Dezember 2017: Doctor Who Staffel 10 startet auf FOX * 08. Dezember 2017: The Crown Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX * 11. Dezember 2017: Ray Donovan Staffel 5 startet auf SKY Atlantic * 15. Dezember 2017: Gier - Rausch des Goldes Staffel 1 startet auf RTL Crime !SERIENSTART! * 15. Dezember 2017: Trollhunters Staffel 2 startet auf Disney XD * 28. Dezember 2017: Gang Related Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben FUN !SERIENSTART! * 29. Dezember 2017: Black Mirror Staffel 4 startet auf NETFLIX * 29. Dezember 2017: Peaky Blinders Staffel 4 startet auf NETFLIX * 31. Dezember 2017: Jane the Virgin Staffel 3 startet auf NETFLIX Filme Vorschau Januar= Vorschau Januar *04. Januar 2018: Kinostart Die Dschungelhelden - Das große Kinoabenteuer *04. Januar 2018: Kinostart Greatest Showman *04. Januar 2018: Kinostart Das Leuchten der Erinnerung *04. Januar 2018: Kinostart Alte Jungs *04. Januar 2018: Kinostart LUX - Krieger des Lichts *11. Januar 2018: Kinostart The Commuter *11. Januar 2018: Kinostart Wonder Wheel *11. Januar 2018: Kinostart Tad Stones und das Geheimnis von König Midas *18. Januar 2018: Kinostart Hot Dog *18. Januar 2018: Kinostart Hilfe, ich hab meine Eltern geschrumpft *25. Januar 2018: Kinostart Wunder *25. Januar 2018: Kinostart Nur Gott kann mich richten |-| Rückblick Dezember= Rückblick Dezember *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Zwischen zwei Leben - The Mountain Between Us *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Daddy's Home 2 *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Bo und der Weihnachtsstern *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart A Ghost Story *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart S.U.M. 1 *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Burg Schreckenstein 2 *14. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Star Wars - Die letzten Jedi *14. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Ferdinand - Geht STIERisch ab! *14. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Ein Date für Mad Mary *21. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Jumanji - Willkommen im Dschungel *21. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Kaffee mit Milch und Stress *21. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Pitch Perfect 3 *21. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Dieses bescheuerte Herz *28. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Voll verschleiert *28. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Die Flügel der Menschen Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|300px|left|link=w:c:buecher:FrankensteinFrankenstein von Mary Shelley Schon in jungen Jahren zählt Victor Frankenstein als Genie, das von seinem unendlichen Wissensdurst getrieben wird. So überrascht es auch nicht, dass er ein naturwissenschaftliches Studium an der Universität von Ingolstadt antritt. Dort taucht er in eine vollständig neue Welt ein, die seinen Horizont erweitert und sein Wissen mehrt. So gelingt es ihm auch, hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, wie man toten Wesen neues Leben einhaucht. Begeistert von seiner Entdeckung macht er sich gleich daran, sein eigenes Wesen zu erschaffen, das normalen Menschen weit überlegen sein soll. Doch das Ergebnis ist weit von seinen Vorstellungen entfernt. Anstatt einen Übermenschen zu erschaffen, erweckte er ein Monster zum Leben. Geschockt flieht er aus seinem Labor und versucht, das Monster zu vergessen, doch schon bald kommt es zu merkwürdigen Vorfällen. Überzeugt, dass seine Schöpfung dahinter steckt, muss er sich nun überlegen, wie er weiter vorgeht. Weiterlesen … Autor: Lord Crysis (Lieblingsbücher Wiki) Vorgestellte Catstory Mr. Brightside Wasserfallblatt hat alle Pfoten voll zu tun mit ihrer lebhaften Schülerin Sandpfote. Die kleine Schülerin ist sehr energiegeladen und muntert Wasserfallblatt auf. Denn die braune Kätzin hat ein ganz anderes Problem: Luft. Eine zwielichtige Kätzin, die für ein bis zwei Monde bleiben wollte und nun scheinbar Wasserfallblatt den Gefährten wegnimmt. Doch Ozeanklaue liebt Wasserfallblatt. Oder? Weiterlesen … Autor: Fireheart002 (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Die Geburtstags-Wikis diesen Monat: Schlussworte Wir hoffen sehr, euch hat unser Rückblick gefallen! Wie immer würden wir uns über Feedback in den Kommentaren freuen. Was war denn euer Highlight des Jahres? Abschließend wünschen wir euch allen noch einen guten Rutsch in das neue Jahr! :) ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge Kategorie:Community-News